Heaven
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Solo te dejo partir para que ambos podamos vivir feliz, pero con el pensamiento de que nos amamos una vez.


Dos enamorados que compartieron...

... sus sentimientos...

... sus risas...

... sus besos...

... sus caricias...

... sus pesares...

Felicidad es lo que conocían ambos.

Hasta que Ella perdió algo vital para ver la belleza del mundo...

... pero con el tiempo ya estaba lista para recuperarlo.

Pero ella no se percató que el destino le deparaba una sorpresa.

(*)

Lo que perdió no se compara con el ahora.

Una imprudencia de un conductor desató el final.

Él solo quería demostrar unas simples palabras por mensaje...

... pero eso se le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro.

(*)

Sentada en un largo pasillo...

... en un incomodo asiento...

... en frente de una puerta blanca.

Ella solo quería esperanza...

... una para él...

... y otra para ella...

(*)

Oscuridad.

Solo eso veía.

¿Cuándo pasó?

La pregunta ronda su cabeza...

... hasta que se da cuenta de algo...

... debe de ir a ver a la mujer que ama.

Pero no puede...

Ya es tarde...

Pero él no se rinde...

Y lucha...

Lucha por un momento para verla...

(*)

Ya era tarde...

Tarde...

Nunca mas podrá verlo..

Nunca mas...

Herida...

...perdida...

...muerta...

...sin una razón para poder vivir...

... para poder sonreír...

No hay nada, no la hay.

Pasos firmes y sin retroceder en ningún momento.

Con un solo pensamiento...

Largo es el camino...

... pero no tardo en llegar.

...

El aire golpea su rostro...

Una suave y hermosa ventisca...

Levanta la mirada y con un último suspiro...

... se acerca hacia su final...

... un final que tiene el propósito de acabar...

Acabar esa soledad...

Esa tristeza...

Esa vida.

(*)

Un pitido suena en la sala...

... una leve esperanza se asoma en ellos.

Pero ¿Será suficiente?

(*)

Ella apretó entre sus manos el barandal y apoyo su peso...

... pero sin darse cuenta...

... un peso se sumo arriba de ella...

Confusa se detuvo y miró atrás...

En sus bellos ojos se empezaron asomar unas lágrimas...

Ahí estaba él con una sonrisa...

... y una mano levantada...

Eso... era una clara señal de despedida...

Pero ella no quería decir adiós...

Ella quería seguir con él...

Ver las estrellas...

Pasear tomados de la mano...

Tener sueños para el futuro...

... estar siempre juntos...

Pero aunque sus deseos eran muy fuertes...

... él ya estaba listo para decir adiós...

Ella lloro con amargura...

Al saber que ese adiós significaba...

... que nunca mas se verían...

... nunca mas se abrazarían...

... se besarían...

... se amarían...

Su imagen empezó a desvanecerse...

... poco a poco...

... como si fueran las cenizas de un papel...

No estaba lista para decirle adiós...

... todavía no...

... pero no pudo contenerse...

''adiós''

Él solo le sonrío, pero no lloro...

... no quería que lo viera sufriendo...

Ella tenía que ser fuerte.

(*)

Al volver le notificaron la mala noticia...

Él se había ido...

Para siempre...

Lágrimas y sollozos se repartieron entre todos...

Dolidos por la perdida...

... tan repentina.

(*)

El tiempo pasaba...

Pero el dolor quedaba...

... siempre dejaba una huella.

La chica, sentada en una banca...

... se perdía en esos momentos felices...

En esos que ambos reían...

Y tenían una vida por delante.

...

Su celular se prendió de repente...

Un mensaje...

Su corazón se detuvo...

Al ver la fecha...

Esa fecha en la cual sus ojos pudieron ver...

... pero era la fecha en la que perdió a esa persona...

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas al leerlo...

Al leer esas palabras...

''te amo''

Ella sonreía de felicidad...

Y de tristeza...

Pero ya estaba lista para hacerlo.

(*)

Rosa azul había elegido..

El color del cielo...

Ese cielo en la que compartieron todo y cada unos de esos bellos recuerdos..

Que permanecerán.

Con una sonrisa camino hacía ese lugar...

El lugar donde él se despidió...

Y que era el turno de que ella lo hiciera...

Miró el cielo y aventó la rosa...

Esa rosa empezó a perder algunos pétalos...

Pero seguía de igual de hermosa...

La joven con una sonrisa dijo sus últimas palabras hacía él...

... hacía el cielo.

''adiós y siempre te amaré''

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


End file.
